


After Hours

by lacemaze



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But just slightly and it's not dwelt on for long, Chase deserves to be happy, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff, Schneep needs to be loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacemaze/pseuds/lacemaze
Summary: A Chase/Schneep AU story based on a sensory prompt from tumblr: FINGERTIPS SMUDGED IN BLUE INK.Security guard Chase finds the Good Doctor working past hours and decides to keep him company. Soft and sweetness occurs.'When he opened his eyes, he could see Chase clearer, he had a soft smile on his face. Schneep touched his glasses and cleared his throat, he could feel his face burn red.'





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First time writing for this pairing, first time posting too! Thanks to my AU friends for encouraging me! <3 Unbetated, all mistakes are my own. I own nothing! I hope you enjoy!

"You burning the midnight oil tonight, doc?" A voice spoke, startling the tired doctor sitting in office. 

Schneep looked up, blinking quickly to focus on the man standing in his door. It was Chase Brody, former patient turned security guard. The beam coming from his flashlight followed an invisible path through the office, seeking for anything amiss. 

"I just needed to finish some paperwork," Schneep replied, hastening a signature before closing the file. "What time is it?"

"A quarter past 11," Chase said, stepping into the room. "You're the last one here, again." 

The doctor looked away. "I have lots of work to do. I can't just leave when I want Mr. Brody." 

"Chase," the man corrected, not for the first time. 

"Chase," Schneep amended, reaching for more folders and charts. "I'll try not to be much longer so you can head home." 

"I'm not in a rush doc," Chase said, throwing himself into a chair in front of the messy desk. "I don't mind waiting to walk you out." 

Schneep stared, to shocked to argue as he watched the man pull out his phone. The doctor let out a yawn and turned back to his work, he didn't mind the company.  
"Are you still playing that one game, with the birds?" The amount of times Schneep had found the man playing on his phone as he left for the night were immeasurable.

"Nah," Chase replied. He nudged the other chair to rest his feet comfortably on the seat. "Playing a spooky game now. There's supposed to be haunted animal suits in a restaurant or something."

Schneep rolled his eyes, "Sounds silly." 

"All the best games are doc," Chase said with a cheeky grin. He plugged in his earbuds to give the doctor some peace.

The doctor shook his head, turning back to his work. They sat there in a comfortable silence, with Chase flinching every now and then. Schneep had to bite his lip a few times trying not to laugh at the easily startled man. As he read through a file, a patient with a history of severe depression, he couldn't help but think of when he treated Chase at his old hospital.

It had been close to the end of his shift, he had finished his rounds and was talking to a nurse, when an ambulance pulled into the ER. He recognized the paramedic out of uniform walking in with the patient. 

"Henrik!" The man called at seeing the doctor, he knew he could trust the doctor. "I need your help." 

The doctor rushed over, wheeling him along to an open room. "What is it Jackie?"

"It's my roommate, he tried to ju-he fell from a water tower." Schneep looked up at the slip up. "Please," Jackie begged. 

Chase had ended up with two broken ribs and an arm, a concussion, and a large gash down his leg. Surgery to stitch up his leg and other minor cuts had gone smoothly. During recovery, Schneep had gotten to know a little about the man. Recently fired from his job, Chase was supposedly drunk and being reckless with a friend. He had slipped off a wet railing from three stories high.

When asked about the friend, neither Chase nor Jackie could confirm the man's whereabouts. "He just called and said Chase fell," Jackie urged.

Chase looked away, picking at the bed sheets. "Mr. Brody," Schneep asked during the examination, checking for lingering effects of the concussion. "What do you have to say?"

"That I'm fucking stupid," he said, staring at the ground.

"Is that all?" 

Chase looked up, Schneep tried for a comforting smile. The patient shook his head, he grimaced at the new pain that incurred. "I won't do it again. Please. My kids can't find out."

Schneep sighed, he couldn't help but emphasize with the man. "It goes without saying that being drunk and participating in reckless activities do not mix." Schneep waited till Chase looked at him. "It is my strong recommendation that you get help, should the 'drinking' escalate," he warned. "Jackie knows of some great support the hospital can offer." 

Jackie nodded. "I'll make sure he gets it." 

Schneep turned to Chase, the morose man nodded. "Very well," the doctor said standing. He placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "I know things seem rough, but that doesn't mean it's hopeless. Things will get better." 

Chase sniffled and nodded. "Thank you doc."

Schneep was broken from his reprieve by a shout from the other man. 

"Damnit, I just needed one more hour!" Chase flashed him an apologetic smile.

The doctor shook his head, not bothering to hide a smile of his own. He added some notes to the file before him and signed it, moving it to join the others.

In the months after, Jackie had been able to snag Chase a job in security for the private doctor's office Schneep now worked. In the beginning the man struggled, trying to overcome his sadness. Schneep urged him to find a hobby, an outlet that would be soothing and offer a relief from his thoughts. Chase had tried a multitude of things until he found a few that stuck. The doctor encouraged him when he could.

Eventually, Chase had gotten better, more prone to trying to be optimistic than sulking. He was always ready with a grin or a joke whenever anyone needed one. Schneep couldn't help but think of the wide smiles he got whenever he stopped by the security desk before heading home. Sometimes they'd chat for a bit, Chase was always happy to lend an ear on tough days. It was a highlight on the doctor’s long days.

On the rare days that Schneep lost a patient, Chase would find Schneep sitting on the floor in the farthest corner of the office, starring despondently off into space. He'd sit beside the doctor, offering him a homemade cookie and talking to him about what he'd done with his kids that weekend or a new movie he had seen. Slowly, Schneep would be coaxed back, talking about his own kids or opening up about the case. Sometimes they'd sit there for hours, however long it took for the doctor to feel ready to head home.

Chase would walk Schneep out to his car and give him a hug before watching him drive off. The first time that had happened, the doctor could only stand there awkwardly, he wasn’t used to being so easily touched. By the third time, Schneep would hug back, grateful for the comfort, grateful for Chase.

Suddenly, there was a high pitched scream. The doctor jolted and looked to his companion.

Chase was clutching his phone to his chest, panting slightly, eyes wide open. "Sorry doc," he said, when he saw the other man staring at him. "Stupid chicken got me at the last second." He removed his earbuds and put the phone down, deciding to give the game a break. 

Schneep couldn't help but let out a laugh, it soon lead to full on, whole-body-shaking laughter. 

Chase stared at the man, bemused, but as Schneep leaned back in his chair, pushing up his glasses and covering his face with his hands, he couldn't help but join in on the laughter. 

The doctor tried to relax, taking deep breaths, but a giggle would break out when he looked at Chase. "Oh my," he said, trying to clear his throat. "I don't know why that was so funny." 

Chase grinned. "I think that's the sign that it's time to head home." 

Schneep groaned, "Very well, very well." 

The guard waited patiently as the doctor gathered his belongings. They walked thru the halls, switching off any remaining lights. A storm had picked up by the time they made it outside. They stood close under an awning to say their goodbyes. 

"My car is over here," Schneep said gesturing to the left. 

"I'm on the right," Chase replied. 

"I'll see you tomorrow Mr-Chase," the doctor rectified. "Goodnight." 

Chase rolled his eyes fondly. "Night doc, see you tomorrow." 

Chase stepped towards the doc, reaching for the man's face. Schneep held his breath, closing his eyes as he felt the other man's fingers lightly graze his skin. He felt something drop on his nose, and his hair brushed to the side. 

When he opened his eyes, he could see Chase clearer, he had a soft smile on his face. Schneep touched his glasses and cleared his throat, he could feel his face burn red. 

"Sweet dreams Henrik, I know what I'll be dreaming of," Chase said with a wink and turned to walk to his car. 

Schneeps face burned hotter, but there was no denying the smile planted firmly on his face.

Moments later, sitting in his car, the smile was gone from Schneep’s face...his car wouldn't turn on. He rested his head on the steering wheel, trying to convince himself how unhelpful it would be to bang his head against it. He heard a car pull up, he knew without looking who it was. 

He sighed and stepped out of the car, trying to cover his head as he walked towards Chase who was stepping out of his own vehicle. The rain dotted his uniform like paint splatter. "What's wrong with your car?" 

"It didn't want to stay on and now it's completely dead.”

"Pop the hood,” Chase ordered easily. “I'll see if we can jump start it.”

Schneep did as he was told, he watched Chase set up the cables. It was quick work, but enough time for the image of the man's lean form bent over the engine to be seared into his brain. 

Ultimately, Chase's efforts came to naught, the car refused to start after giving off a pitiful mechanical whine. "I don't have my tools with me," Chase said apologetically, slamming the hood shut, trying to brush the droplets off his face. "I can give it a look tomorrow." 

"It’s alright, I'll call for a tow truck and get a ride home," Schneep replied, digging out his phone. 

"Whoa," Chase said, closing his hand around the doctor's; his skin tingled warmly despite the cold rain. "Give me a chance, I can fix any car. For now, let's get you home before the rain gets worse." Chase opened the passenger door to his car. 

"No no, I couldn't-" 

"You can and you will." 

As if to agree with the helpful man, a crack of thunder rolled out; Schneep conceded. "Thank you Chase, I very much appreciate this." 

"My pleasure, doc."

It was a half hour's quiet ride to get to the doctor's apartment complex. Schneep turned to say his thanks but was met with Chase turning the engine off. 

Chase leaned into the backseat, searching for something. He let out a cry of triumph: a child's purple umbrella clutched in his hand. "It's Angelica's," he answered with a grin. 

Before Schneep could argue over the trouble his friend was going through, the man was already out the door. The doctor scrambled to join him. Chase held the umbrella over their heads, wrapping an arm around the man's shoulders to keep him close. Schneep rung an arm around Chase's waist, he didn't bother to deny to himself how nice it felt. 

They made it to the building sooner than either man wanted. They stepped away from another once inside. Chase shook the umbrella and whipped his head back to get the wet hair off his face. "What time do you usually go in? I can pick you up in the morning." 

Schneep fiddled with the glasses safely dry in his pocket. "6:30. Thank you Chase, I don't know how long I would have been stranded there until a truck showed up." 

"You would have just slept in your office probably," Chase replied with a grin. "And not for the first time." 

Schneep laughed, cheeks pink in embarrassment. "You know me well."

It was Chase's turn to burn red. "I wouldn't mind getting to know you more," he said, staring at the doctor's mouth. 

Before he could talk himself out of it, Schneep surged forward, pressing Chase against the wall and placing a hesitant kiss to the sweet man's lips. He stepped back, uncertain, but Chase didn't let him get far. He wrapped his arms around the doctor, pulling him as close as possible to him. He quickly kissed him back, capturing his lips into a long kiss. When they pulled away, Schneep cradled the man's face in his hands, unwilling to let go. 

When he opened his eyes, he was greeted with his new favorite Chase smile. "God, I'm so glad you did that," Chase said, resting his forehead against the others’. "I've been wanting to kiss you for months." 

"Why didn't you?" Schneep said, stroking the scruffy beard underneath his fingers. 

"I was too chicken." 

Both men stared for a moment before breaking out into laughter. Schneep buried his face into Chase’s shoulder, trying to keep quiet. Goosebumps rose on the other man’s arms at the feel of the doctor’s laugh ghosting over his neck.

As Schneep leaned back to look at the man holding him, he stopped laughing. Chase noticed immediately and froze. "What, what's wrong?" 

Schneep looked down at his hands, his fingertips were smudged in blue ink, the same blue now decorating Chase's face. He showed his hands to the worried man. It took Chase a second, but then he snickered. "It's on me isn't it?" Schneep snorted and nodded his head. 

They shared another kiss, hungrier than the others. Chase broke away to kiss up the doctor's neck, before speaking into the man's ear. "I make a really good breakfast, if you're interested." He bit on his earlobe for emphasis. 

Schneep moaned. "I make...tea," he counted lamely. 

Chase grinned, pressing a kiss between the man's furrowed brows. "I love tea." 

Schneep stepped back, taking the other man's hand and lacing their fingers together, he never wanted to let go. "I think it's time we got out of these wet clothes." 

Their laughter followed them into the elevator. It wasn't long until the doors opened and they stumbled inside, not wasting anymore time or space in-between without holding each other close and devouring each other with kisses. Though terrible circumstances had brought the man into his life, Schneep was grateful that Chase had remained and would continue to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hoped you liked it! <3 I'm on tumblr under lace-maze where I reblog lots of good youtube stuff! Have a lovely day!


End file.
